Garden carts having a body of scoop-like configuration mounted on two wheels and comprising two side walls and a curved bottom wall with a frame handle have come into general use for collecting and carrying trash or refuse such as grass cuttings, pulled weeds and leaves. It is also a common practice to use large plastic bags for carrying the trash and for facilitating the collection and removal thereof. The holding of the plastic bag for loading with the trash presents problems because the bags are highly flexible and are not self supporting and the bag must be held open for filling.
One arrangement for supporting a plastic bag for loading is disclosed in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 3,950,004 Olsson. The patent provides a bag support for a garden barrow which support acts as the rest for the barrow in one position and in the other provides a bag support when the barrow is placed on its end in an upright position.
It is a frequent practice to rake grass cuttings, leaves or other refuse material into piles and then to load the material into a garden cart for removal and bagging and disposal. It is desirable to provide an improved arrangement for facilitating the bagging of refuse and accordingly it is an object of my invention to provide an improved arrangement for holding a bag open at a garden cart and to load the bag from the cart.
It is another object of my invention to provide an improved device for holding a trash bag along one edge adjacent a cart and for providing a chute for loading from the cart.
The features of novelty which characterize my invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this specification. My invention itself, however, both as to its organization and its manner of use together with further objects and advantages thereof may best be understood upon reference to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing.